With all my Heart
by violetmaiden
Summary: This takes place a year after "Chad's Love." It can easily be read as a stand alone one-shot story though. It's Orihime's birthday. Everything may not be perfect, but she has Chad and that's all she really needs.


Chad was awoken from a deep sleep completely disoriented. For a full three seconds, he had no idea where he was or what the noise filling his head was. Then he felt a sharp kick in his shin and realized he was in his own bedroom and the noise was Orihime screaming. She was having another nightmare. The nightmares use to only happen every once and awhile, but now they were almost every night.

"Orihime. Orihime!" Chad nudged her arm softly at first, and then added more pressure. The screaming stopped suddenly, and Orihime's eyes flew open. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare."

"I noticed. Do you want to talk about it?" Chad pushed some hair unnecessarily away from Orihime's face because he couldn't think of what else to do.

"I don't think it would seem that scary if I tried to explain it. It was mainly just all the screaming that made it so awful."

"Actually you were the one that was screaming, and it wasn't in your dream."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Chad. I don't mean to."

"I know you don't mean to. I just wish I could help you." Chad paused for a minute and looked to see what time it was. It was 2:40 A.M. "Happy birthday love." Orihime looked up at the clock too.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his bare chest before she laid her head on top of it. No sooner had she done that though that she realized she needed to go to the bathroom. Halfway to the door, Orihime did a toe spin with her arms stretched up into the air. The move lifted her t-shirt up enough that Chad had a good view of the very skimpy panties that she was wearing underneath. When she tried to stop though, Orihime became off-balanced and almost ran into the wall. She smiled sheepishly back at Chad and made her way out the door. Chad laughed silently. Even if Orihime woke him up ever night with her nightmares, it would be worth it just to be with her.

Orihime came back into the room and walk over to their wardrobe and started rummaging.

"Is everything okay?" Chad asked. He knew this couldn't be a good sign.

"Everything's fine." Orihime smiled and walked back out with some clothes in her hands. A few minutes later she came back in and lie down beside Chad again. This time, however, she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath her t-shirt. Chad had lived with Orihime for almost exactly a year now and knew precisely what that meant.

"You started your period didn't you?"

"Uh…yeah." She smiled sheepishly again and then laid her head down on his chest like she had before. Chad wrapped his arms around her. He sighed. Chad had a secret theory that menstruating was really a curse on men so they would be forced to be celibate for a week every month. He wasn't about to share his theory with Orihime though.

The morning came too soon, and Chad woke up before Orihime did. He went to the kitchen and had the idea to make Orihime some birthday pancakes. Then he realized he didn't even know where to start so he made some coffee instead. While it was brewing, he got her present out from its hiding spot in the back of the cupboard.

He had found a necklace that matched the hairpins that her brother had given her. At first he thought it was a perfect gift, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it would upset her. She wore those hairpins everyday though. Chad sat staring at the box lost in thought.

"Good morning" Orihime's voice was still full of sleep.

"Good morning birthday girl. I made some coffee."

"Ooo coffee. You're so wonderful. Do you want pancakes to go with it?"

"I would love pancakes." Chad laughed to himself again. He knew she would want pancakes. It was probably better that she was fixing them though. He just hoped she didn't add any of her special ingredients to them. He sat on the couch and stared at the box that contained the necklace again. The smell of the batter cooking reached him. That was when he heard a small scream. Chad had learned to discern between Orihime's screams. This one wasn't the scream of endangerment like he had heard just hours before during her nightmare. It was just a small scream that let him know that she had knocked something over and there was now a big mess in the kitchen.

"Orihime?'

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Uh…just go back to sleep." It must have been a big mess. Chad got up and walked into the kitchen. Batter was dripping down the wall and onto the floor. He looked up and even saw some on the ceiling. The pancake that was on the pan was starting to smoke. Chad turned off the stove and grabbed the towel out of Orihime's hand.

"I'll do it. Go get dressed. I'm going to take you out today." Orihime started to protest, but Chad kissed her too quickly. "Go get dressed."

Orihime didn't know that Tatsuki had put together a small party at the park for her, and it was Chad's job to get her there. By the time Chad had cleaned up the pancake batter that covered the kitchen, Orihime had time to shower and dress. She stood in the kitchen doorway wearing a blue off-the-shoulder dress. Chad looked and saw her hairpins in place. He decided that it would be best to give her the necklace now. If it did upset her, at least the others wouldn't see and then maybe the party would cheer her up. He wondered if he was thinking about it too much.

"You look so beautiful, Orihime." A small blush came to her cheeks. He walked past her into the living room and grabbed the present off the couch. "Happy birthday love."

She opened it and Chad watched as her smile fell slightly when she saw it.

"Orihime, if you don't…" Orihime wrapped her arms around Chad.

"It's perfect. Thank you Chad." He hugged her back. Was she telling the truth?

"I love you. If you don't like it, I'll get something else."

"No! Don't you even dare! I'm putting it on right now and I'll wear it everyday." Chad helped her hold her hair up while she fumbled with the clasp at the back. She turned around and smiled and then leaned her head up so he could kiss her. He kissed her deeply trying to make her understand just how much he loved and needed her.

They left the house holding hands and walked down to the convenient store and bought croquettes to eat for breakfast. Orihime tried to explain to Chad about what happen to the pancake batter, but it turned into a long story and Chad suspected that an alien, or possibly even a ninja, was about to make an appearance in her anecdote so he stopped her before she got too carried away.

Tatsuki and Uryu were the only two there when they arrived at the park. Orihime automatically assumed that Uryu had finally given up on Rukia and was now in love with Tatsuki. She spent several minutes in a fantasy about being the maid of honor at their wedding that turned into a wrestling match while in real life Tatsuki was scolding Chad for coming too early. Finally they explained to Orihime that it was really just a surprise party for her and they were just very early. Orihime still took Uryu off to the side the first chance she got and told him that if he broke Tatsuki's heart that she would personally break both his legs and maybe even his arms. This had left Uryu in such bafflement that he jumped a mile when Tatsuki asked him to help her with the tablecloth. After an hour had past, more people started to show up, and by noon there was at least twenty people.

Orihime and Chad walked home that evening. All in all it had been one of her best birthdays, Orihime thought. All of her friends were there, and everyone seemed to have a good time. That was all she really cared about.

"Did you have a good time?" Chad asked as they made their way up to their front door.

"Yes. I had the best time. I can't believe that about Uryu and Tatsuki can you?"

"What about them?"

"That they dating of course! I never would have believed it if we hadn't caught them alone in the park together."

"Actually I think Tatsuki asked everyone to come early and help set up, but Uryu was the only one who did. I don't think it means…"

"You mean Uryu intimidated all those people into not coming early so he could spend time with Tatsuki? Man he sure does go after what he wants." Chad unlocked the door and held it open for her. He knew he must be tired because he started to wonder if there was something to Orihime's theory. He decided that was ridiculous and Tatsuki would straighten her out the next time they spoke. "Chad do you want to go ahead and take your shower and I'll make us some dessert?"

"Okay I can do that." Chad had a brief flashback of the pancake batter incident as he walked out of the room. Dessert turned out to be pistachio ice cream with a licorice sauce on top. At one point in his life he would have thought that was odd, but now Chad considered it to be almost boring compared to most of his meals.

"Well I guess I should take my shower now. We still have lots to do so don't fall asleep okay?" Chad looked at her puzzled as she bounced off the couch and made her way to the bathroom. Orihime turned on the hot shower and got in, but after a minute she just sat down and let the water beat on the back of her neck. She felt terrible as she usually did the first couple days of her period. She hadn't told Chad what her plan was so maybe she could just say good night, and if he asked, she could just say she was joking about doing something else. Orihime grabbed the soap and started rubbing it all over her body. After she rinsed off, she turned off the shower and looked at the clothes she had picked out special for that night. She gave herself a determined look in the mirror.

"Orihime never gives up no matter what the adversity is." She thought out loud. She put on a pair of black satin shorts and a black push-up bra whose lacy material only came up to right above her nipples leaving her with massive cleavage. Orihime then practiced some sexy looks in the mirror before she finally walked out. Chad was lying on their bed reading a book.

"Interesting sleep attire." He said putting the book down. She looked down at herself, but couldn't see past her breasts. She looked up at him coyly as she walked across the room.

"Do you like it?" She asked keeping her eyes fixed on his as she walked to the foot of the bed. Orihime looked down at Chad. He was wearing his normal pair of thin cotton pajama pants and no shirt. She climbed onto the bed over the footboard and straddled Chad's ankles. She looked back up into his eyes.

"I love it." Chad said. His eyes were growing dark with desire. Orihime lowered her torso so that her face was buried in the crotch of his pants. She smelt the musky scent and felt the heat that was beginning to generate there. She looked up as she pulled herself further up his body still keeping her torso low. As her breasts reached his bulging area she stopped and then moved herself back and forth watching Chad as his mouth began to part and his breathing became more laborious. "Orihime I thought we weren't doing this tonight." She crawled her way up his body still dragging her upper body along his until her face was level with his face and their lips were almost touching.

"You're not doing this. I just want you to lie here." Orihime licked his lower lip before plunging her tongue in his mouth. Chad wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. Orihime could tell by the pressure in his hands that he wanted to flip her around so he could be on top. She pulled up from him and looked into his eyes again before she brought her head down to his ear.

"I'm in charge remember." she whispered, and then sucked on his earlobe for a second. She made her way down to the side of his neck. The longer her kisses lingered there, the more she could feel his pulse beating against her lips. She moved down to his collarbone next. The rest of her body was squirming as she inched her way down Chad's muscular body. His breathing was on the verge of becoming ragged and primal noises were escaping from his throat. With painstaking patience, she worked her way down his upper body until she reached the elastic on his pants. Orihime could feel a wet spot on his pants where he was dripping with pre-cum. Her momentarily lapse of action made Chad look down at her.

"Orihime…please." His voice was an octave lower than normal. She gave him a coy smile again and cupped her fingers underneath the elastic band of his pajamas. Chad lifted his hips up in response as she pulled them down and off his feet. He bent his knees a little and spread his legs out across the bed leaving Orihime sitting in the middle. She noticed that the head of his penis seemed to be a darker shade of red than it normally was in this state.

Orihime placed her right hand on the bed sheet palm up and moved it upward until it was cupping his balls. Her fingers were messaging the skin underneath in an upward motion while she traced her thumb back and forth over the skin in the middle of his balls. Chad made a strangled noise and bucked his hips up involuntarily. Orihime clasp the base of his cock with her left hand and shifted her body upwards so that her mouth was right on top of him. She stuck her tongue out and barely licked it like a cat lapping up milk.

The muscles in Chad's body were constricting and Orihime knew that he was about at his breaking point. She opened her mouth up and took as much of him in as she could and then pulled back up again. Chad made a noise that was between a moan and a scream. She continued moving her mouth up and down over his fiery penis.

"Ori…Orihime!" He screamed, and Orihime could feel the inside of her mouth being filled up with warm cum. She swallowed, and once she felt his body relaxing, she lifted herself up and started stretching her hands, back, and neck. Orihime gave a purr of contentment.

"You look happy with yourself." Chad said trying to keep his eyelids open.

"I am rather thank you very much." She giggled and moved up bringing the covers along with her. Orihime rested her head on his chest again and listened to his heartbeat. "I love you, Chad." She said in a more serious tone. Sometimes she thought of what life would be like if Chad wasn't around, and it scared her more than all of the terrifying nightmares she had combined.

"I love you too, Orihime, with all my heart."

Fin


End file.
